la vengaza es una medicina poco aconsejable
by KamonKaze
Summary: Los ukes bueno...pasen y lean que soy pesima
1. Chapter 1

he aqui mi tecer fic jejeje esk estoy inspiradada XD pero seguire con los otros valep? este es de diam x midorikawa x hiroto es un fic en la cual me inspire en una cancion de vocaloid espero que la disfruteis mucho como yo escribiendola.

POV Midorikawa.

¿alguna vez habeis sentido que os arrebatan el alma?yo desgraciadamente he experimentado esa amarga medicina de la cual deseo no probarla, él dio su vida por mi,¿y todo para que?para que siga igual, no pasa un solo dia en la cual busco el culpable de nuestra separacion, con la ayuda de mis amigos hemos jurado encontrar el culpable a todo costa. Aunque antes de ver su hermosa sonrisa morir me hizo prometer que volviera amar, que siguiera una vida sin contratiempos, relajada, yo como tonto se lo prometi y aora estoy buscando el culpable, ¿y sabeis? no me arrepiento de la vida que e elegido, una vida a tope de adrenalina con mis amigos viajando a todos lados y paises, YO jamas volvere a sentir ese amor que senti por él, ese sentimiento era puro, calido e inocente lleno de cariño y afeccion todos los dias era demostracion de amor sincero, confiabamos el uno al otroese amor que parecia que nada podia romperlo ni los celos, las malas lenguas de otros ,nuestro amor era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo y ¿todo para que?¿porque la vida era tan injusta conmigo?  
>¿acaso le e echo yo algo? he sufrido mucho,llorado mucho tiempo tanto que nose el significado de la palabra llorar o la palabra amor, cada vez que la escucho me suena a chiste, je, solo vivo para vengarme y no cesare en ello nunca asta el ultimo dia de mi vida no desistire...he aqui el final del comienzo de una amargada historia de ¿amor? lo dudo.<p>

FIN POV Midorikawa.

Un joven de cabellos verdosos largaos asta la cintura con dos grandes mechones delante de sus hombros, ojos negros como el carbon mismo pero a su vez vacios esa mirada de alocada,divertido habia quedado en el pasado ,solo se muestra tal como es delante de la gente de confianza nadie mas, vestia de negro con todos rojos, pantalones negros, botas negras con rayas rojas, jersey rojo, chaqueta de cuero negra,era de estatura mediana, iba acompañado de su mejor amigo, un joven de cabellos largos azulados como el mar, ojos de color almendrados pero esta vez dejaba ver su hermoso ojo izquierdo , vestia de negro con tonos azules y naranjas, pantalones azul oscuro, zapatillas negras,camisa naranja,y la caqueta negra. Ambos se encontraban en una mision de extrema importancia, en la cual consistia en robar unos archivos de una mafia altamente peligrosamente y matar al espia que se encontrabad entro de esa mafia, corrian entre los pasillos buscando una salida segura, de pronto son acorralados por unos cuantos hombres, pero no parecian ser extremadamente peligrosos, pero cuando te acorralan no tienes escapatoria ¿no?, en ese momento los dos chicos no sabia que acer solo bajaron la mirada y subieron sus manos atras de sus cuellos, en signo de rendicion, el peliverde no podia permitirse perder, habia jurado vengar a su amado ante todo.

_MIidorikawa-susurro un chico pelirrojo al oido de su amado al lado de la cama recostado-_

_hiroto-abrio lentamente los ojos viendo a su amado_

_venga dormilon-levantandolo-hoy vamos a comer fuera ¿te parece bien?_

_salto de la cama se metio en baño y se vistio rapidamente._

_vamos hiroto que se ace tarde-arrastrando a su novio a la salida_

_te amo mido-chan-sonrio tiernamente entrelazando sus dedos con el de peloverde-no lo olvides nunca._

_se pararon un momento_

_mido-chan prometeme que si te llego a faltar realizaras tu vida con otro-sonrio_

_¿que?-confundido-eso jamas pasara hiro-chan!-sonrio y le dio un tierno beso a su pareja._

-JAMAS ME RENDIRE-grito el peliverde-ME ESCUCHARON!-su mirada era desafiante-kaze vamos estos no nos detendran tan facilmete.

-si, tienes razon-siguio a su amigo y golpearon a todos los hombres y corrieron, vieron una ventana y desicieron satarla pero en ese momento se les atraveso una chico pelirrojo con un copete en el pelo, ojos ambar y con una sonrisa falsa y a la vez arrogante.

-hiroto-susurro midorikwa, habia visto a hiroto en le pero tanto solo era una mala jugada de su imaginacion.

-mido-chan vamos-intentaron esquivar al chico, era rapido y muy diestro con enlas artes marciales.

-mierda, no podemos con el-se resigno kazemaru-pero no cesare!

-lamentaras aberte topado con nosotros-abalanzandose sobre el chico.

-ja-rio arrogante-no podreis con el gran haruya nagumo, par de imbeciles. kazemaru paro en seco, pensando en su amigo suzuno fuusuke.

-suzuno...-susurro el pelirrojo ensancho sus ojos habia escuchado bien?.

-como sabes ese nombre, asexuado?-se acercaba al peliazul-responde o te mato aqui mismo!

-no tienes derecho a saberlo-salto midorikawa-para mido-chan, este no es nuestro enemigo, verdad burn-sama?

se quedaron en un silencio unos segundos escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellos , nagumo les hizo una seña para que se marcharse pero no antes sin darles unos archivos y una carta al peliazul para suzuno, no sabia porque pero confiaba en ellos, midorikawa se dio cuenta de esa mirada, llena de decision sin dar vuelta a tras.

-gracias!-sonrio y se despidionos volveremos a ver seguro-saltando por la ventana-tsk-fue lo utimo que escucharon del pelirrojo, un coche les esperaba fuera , tachimukai aparecio detras de esas puerta del coche dejando entrar a los dos chicos.

-suzu-cojiendose la cabeza y dandole la carta-toma de parte de una gran admirador tuyo-burlonamente midorikawa mientra rei con kazemaru, estaban felices por cumlir su mision y dar una alegria a su tambien fiel amigo de aventuras ,tachimukai no entendia pero a juzgar por la cara de suzuno lo sabia todo, el coche arranco aciendo que los de atras se golpearan.

-Nagumo!-grito un hombre escondido entre las sombras- que tal la mision, acabastes con los intrusos?

-no señor lo siento mucho-bajando la mirada finjiendo sentir fallar la mision de matar a los chicos a los que llamaban ¨Alas negras¨, al contrario estaba feliz por poder tener contancot con su amigo despues de aquel amargo accidente donde penso que lo habia perdido todo, absolutamente todo y por ello se habia metido esa mafia para desquitar sus debilidades por no proteger aquello que amaba realmente. Ahora deseaba estar con él, aunque le costara la muerte, el ayudaria en secreto a los ALAS NEGRAS a partir de aora sobretodo aquel chico de pelo verde ya que, nagumo escondia una secreto junto con esa mafia.

-te lo pasare por alto esta vez deacuerdo-se alejo de la sala el hombre-no me falles.

-si, señor-marchandose-_no perdere esta vez._

_espero que os guste!continuare los otros fic asi que trankilos vale?_


	2. Chapter 2

olas! toy de nuevo xD jeje este cap se titula cap:2lagrimas selladas.*me gusta empezar con un POV de los personajes.*

POV Suzuno.

Mi alma y todo mi ser desaparecio, pense que él abia muerto igual que muchos de nuestros amigos, pero aora mi corazon vuelve a latir con calidez, aquella carta que me dio mi buen amigo pelo-helado me devolvio una sonrisa verdadera, autentica y sobretodo de volver a la vida. ¿Os preguntareis porque nosotros formamos un grupo?sencillo buscamos respuestas y vengaza, se que al principio nos rehusamos por esa decision pero decidimos acerlo juntos, por dejar aquella tristreza aun mas las lagrimas derramadas en ese lugar aquel que nosotros denominamos ¨Hogar del pasado¨ o como me gusta llamarlo con midorikawa ¨El averno¨, nuestros corazones estaban dolidos verdaderamente dolidos, y aora trabajo con mi amigos en cualquier oferta que se nos presente,¿sabeis lo verdaderamente emocionate de todo esto? lo emocionante es que cada uno tenemos cualidades especiales eso no a echo ser reconocidos por aquellos hombres mafiosos o malvados. Asi es mi vida en hoy en dia, yo Suzuno Fuusuke formo parte de las Alas Negras un grupo de 10 la cual nos sentimos orgullosos por ello,¿no todos los dias te aces famoso no?.Esto es el principio de nuestra misión.

FIN POV Suzuno.

_¿quieres un helado suzu?-pregunto un adorable chico de fuego_

_¿eh?-extrañado-¿porque?nunca me envitas_

_!eres mi amigo!-molesto-¿esque no te puedo invitar o que?_

_algo quieres verdad-descubriendolo_

_yo..yo..-sonojado al maximo como su pelo propio-¿quieres o no?-mirando a otro lado_

_si!-levantandose _

_me alegro de que ayas aceptado-sonriendo y mirando a su amigo _

_¿huh?-se sonrijo levemente-nagu_

_¿que pasa?_

_siempre estares juntos ¿verdad?-entrelazando sus dedos_

_TODA LA VIDA-abrazando al albino, dandole un calido beso_

todos se encontraban en el salon de su sede mirando a suzuno sonrojado ace mucho tiempo que lo veian asi, midorikawa queria arrebartale la carta pero no se dejo, solo comento algo que no se los esperaba.

-chicos-dejando de estar sonrojados- el de la carta es nagumo, y por lo que dice nos ayudara en todo, tenemos un nuevo alido.

-me parece bien ya todos nosotros estamos asta el cuello-riendo por debajo-¿no creeis?-termino.


	3. Chapter 3

_CAP3: Ayudando_

_POV Nagumo_

_Hace mucho que ingrese es esta "organizacion" de cobardes,si digo,cobardes por el simple hecho de que estos se creen mejores que nadie solo por tener poder, prestigio y montañas de armas que nunca salen al mercado, bah! chorradas, todo eso me vale muy poco, fui un estupido en meterme, pero...¿que mas opciones tenia?, mi visa perdio sentido ese dia fatidico junto con muchos de mis amigos el cual desconozco su paradero, todos los dias sueño con lo mismo y eso me deja molesto, un dia escribi una carta con la esperanza de que siga vivo, esa corazanada que tenia se hizo realidad...Aquel dia tenia la mision o mejor dicho me oblifaron,como siempre, acabar con los intrusos que se colaron con facilidad, era costumbre que se fiaran de mi, yo soy arrogante cosa que jode a los demas pero mis habilidades son superiores, acorrale a los intrusos, ¡no podia creerlo parecian chicas!, y resultaron ser chicos, en ese momento, por un segundo tuve un fuerte latido en mi corazon, uno de ellos sabia mi nombre de pila, el mismo que me puso mi chico de hielo, no dude 2 veces, les entrege los archivos y la carta que escribi con esa marcharon ,pero el peliverde me dedico una sonrisa y en ese instante le observe,ya se de quien se trataba ese chico, esa persona lo bsucaba con insistencia._

_FIN POV Nagumo_

_-¿a donde vas promience?-pregunto un joven pelo caoba,alto, detras del chico de fuego que se derigia a la salida._

_-tsk-musito-¿que te importa genda?-sin voltear a verlo siguiendo su camino,le molesto que le llamen por el mote que le abian asignado._

_-mucho-hablo, posando su mano en el hombro del otro que le dedico una fulminante mirada._

_-voy a buscar informacion de las "Alas negras", imbecil-apartando la mano del otro de su hombro frunciendo el ceño._

_-si vas a eso...-bajando la mirada y apretando con fuerza sus puños, nagumo lo miro extrañado,siempre se mostraba indiferente ante todos-podrias buscar a...sakuma jirou, por favor.-dijo muy apenado pareciaera como si conociese a esa persona mirando a otro lado lo abia visto asi,jamas..._

_-vale-dijo tranquilo brindandole una sonrisa mientras se marchaba._

_dos chicos corrian por la playa relajados_

_-he!suzu no se vale-persiguiendo al otro chico_

_-eres lento burn-parandose en seco el otro jadeaba_

_-jeje no te escaparas-se abalanza sobre el otro_

_-¿que haces?-pregunto-¡para!_

_el otro besaba apasionadamente a su chico de hielo_

_-¿no te gusto?-con cara de puchero_

_-si,..pero eres muy obseno-reprochandole_

_-¿que?-sonrojado, apartando su visto. ambos se echaron a reir_

_-nunca te dejare nagumo-le besa-_

_-yo tampoco te dejare suzuno._

**espero que os guste.**

**dew comente plis**


	4. Chapter 4

siento la tardanza pero no sabia con quien empezar si con kaze o saku pero me e decidido por tachimukai

aqui el cap 4

cap 4: el mar.

POV Tachimukai.

Te echo de menos, mi amado loco del surf je, siempre le llamaba asi, jamas se molesto conmigo, se portaba de lo mejor conmigo, su presencia me ace tanta falta, mis ojos lloran al ver el mar, en el siempre veia su imagen calbagando las olas como un jinete, veo el mar con tristeza, cierro los ojos con amargura, jamas le volvere a ver y esa realidad dolia, se que muchos de mis amigos tambien perdieron algo valioso, el amor, todos nosotros lloramos lagrimas de sangre por ellos,¿ y todo para que?, midorikawa y kazemaru tuvieron la genial idea de fundar las "Alas negras"con la intencion de encontrar al culpable de nuestra amargura. Lo que nunca olvidare es tus labios sobre los mios, tan humedos, tu esencia del mar, tus cabellos tocando mi rostro, tus ojos clavados solo en mi, agradezco mucho a suzuno su ayuda me sirve a superar mi doler, pero no a olvidarte...

FIN POV Tachimukai

-bien chicos es hora de trabajar-aparecio un chico alto con ojos rojos con gafas, pelo rasta y de buen porte.

-por fin!-dijo aphrodi-estaba aburrido

-de acuerdo entonces iras tu, fubuki, diam y mmm-pensando mientras miraba su libreta-necesitare que vayas suzuno.

-¿yo?-pregunto desde su puesto de control

-si es de suma importancia-pautando-es todo de momento.

-kidou no es justo-replico midorikawa-yo quiero ir

-lo se, pero te necesito para otro asunto

-y de que se trata la mision?-pregunto desde el sofa diam

-debeis buscar informacion de un tal desuta, segun mis fuentes esta destras de este asunto.

-ocupare tu lugar suzuno-dijo kazemaru levantandose de su asiento.

-vale, que te ayude sakuma, parece que se le da bien estas cosas aparte de perseguir pinguino-burlandose de su amigo

-he! yo no persigo pinguino, los secuestro

-eso es peor sakuma-dijo el castaño ojos azules con comida para todos-tomad e traido comida.

-tachi, hemos oido el rumor de que un chico igual a tsunami trabaja para ellos...-dijo con prudencia para que no le afectara tanto el estratega kidou.

_-tachi!-con cara de puchero_

_-tsunami no tengo ganas-resistiendose_

_-venga no es dificil aprender surf_

_-si lo es!_

_-vale tu ganas-abrazandolo-pero no te escaparas de mi_

_-eh? no te entiendo_

_-queiro que seas mio_

_-¿como?-sonrojado_

_-tu y yo en la playa_

_-no!_

_-jooo no te gustan mis planes?-pucheros_

_-va-vale tsunami_

_ambos se besaron y cayeron en la arena._

_-te amo tachi-besandolo-jamas te dejare ir de mi lado_


	5. Chapter 5

Holas chicas y chicos ^^ siento mi tardanza, es la última vez que ago caso a mi nii-chan u.u, bueno espero que los sigáis leyendo mis fics por favor! Me animáis mucho de verdad!, Vale?

READY GO! XD

Cap 5: Un pingüino.

POV Sakuma.

Han pasado tantos años, bueno no tantos la verdad pero para han sido una eternidad! ,te echo de menos, tus palabras resonando en mi es lo único que recuerdo de ti, tu voz antes de que me pusieras a salvo del incendio, tu pelo recuerdo pero soy incapaz de ver en sueños tu rostro, solo veo tu imagen irse lejos de mí, desaparecer ante mi entre las llamas del fuego envolviéndote, lo único que tengo de ti, es este colgante de un lindo pingüino rojo, es lo más preciado de mí. Hace tiempo me reuní con mis amigos Kazemaru y Midorikawa para formar las "Alas Negras" acepte, tenía la esperanza de saber de ti en cualquier momento y todavía lo espero con ansias tu regreso, tu mirada, tus ojos, sobretodo sentir tu tacto sobre mi piel. Trabajo de hacker junto con Suzuno, pero mi especialidad son las bombas.

FIN POV Sakuma

-¿co-como?-sorprendido el pequeño tachimukai ante la noticia de su superior kidou.

-Esa toda la información que tengo, por ello debo pedirte que te quedes-finalizo dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Ha-hai-tartamudeando, su voz se quebró y por sus mejillas salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos mar.

-Tachi..-susurro Suzuno quien se le acerco y lo abrazo contra su pecho, para darle ánimos.

-¡Chicos!-llamando la atención mido-vamos a comer! Vale?-sonrio el peliverde

-De acuredo, Mido-chan-hablo sonriente Diam, que desde ace tiempo estaba por el peliverde.

-¿Vemos una peli antes de la misión?-pregunto el azulado desde el ordenador principal.

-vale!-hablo el rubio-pero que sea de acción!

Todos rieron ya que a Aphrodi le gustaban mas las de comedia.

EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS…

-Mierda, ¡odio estos sitios!-se dijo asi mismo un chico pelirrojo sentado en un bar, llenos de mujeres y tipos raros en un ambiente bastante malo para él.

-¿Entonces porque vienes?-le pregunto un chico detrás de él, con la voz divertida

-lo miró- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-le pregunto evitando su propia pregunta.

-Pasar por aquí-le dijo tan tranquilo el chico sentándose a su lado, el chico era alto, con gafas en su cabeza, moreno, ojos negros, pelo color rosado con un estilo raro, y vestía de negro con una gabardina al igual que el pelirrojo.

-No te creo nada, Tsunami-suspiro fuertemente.

-Vamos relájate-palmo el hombro de su compañero.

-Déjame imbécil- aparto la mano del otro- ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Clarooo!-sonriendo orgulloso-como siempre.

Ahí los dos se quedaron conversando cambiando su expresión de sus caras a una seria, y su mirada tenia nombre, las "Alas Negras" y la "La Orden del Camino".

_-Sakuma!-lo llamo un chico alto de cabellos castaños_

_-Dime!-contesto a su llamado_

_-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-sonriendo_

_-¿si?-ansioso-dámela_

_-No!-dijo serio_

_-¿Por qué?-extrañado-GENDA!_

_-Venga vale ven-lo coge y lo abraza con fuerza_

_-Va-vale!_

_Le coloco un Colgate en el cuello de Sakuma_

_-¿te gusta mi niño?_

_-¡GUAU!-sorprendido-es precioso_

_-me alegro_

_El otro se le abalanza y lo besa_

_-Genda te quiero!_

_-Sakuma yo te amo_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: Cerca de la verdad.

POV Tsunami

Es frustrante no tener a la persona que una vez amaste y que sigues amando en tus brazos, no ver su cara en las mañana, eso sensación la tengo yo desde hace mucho tiempo, quería protegerlo, lo hice, pero por mi culpa, me aleje de él, maldito el día en que todas las instalaciones fallaron provocando una gran explosión en la mayor parte del país. Hace un año salí de una absurda organización, ahora trabajo por mi cuenta, ayuda de vez en cuando a Nagumo y los demás, pero desde que me llamo Nagumo me dejo con la duda, con la curiosidad de saber de "Las Alas Negras". Siento la esperanza de que podre dar con él, mi pequeño ojos de mar, le extraño tanto, lo era todo para mí.

FIN POV Tsunami.

-Me quiero largar de aquí- molesto con el ambiente, se quejaba el pelirrojo ojos ámbar.

-Venga, relájate hombre-acomodándose en el asiento y pidiendo unas bebidas.

-¡Arrgg! Suéltalo ya

-ok, ok, nunca tienes buen humor-burlándose del otro

-No tengo tiempo

-He buscado sobre los "Alas Negras" y al parecer si esta el chico albino-sonriendo a su amigo-además también esta aquel que me dijiste por teléfono, Sakuma.

-Me alegra saberlo-dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Efectivamente, pero sobre el accidente, fue provocado estoy seguro.-con la mirada firme y seguro de ello.

-Entonces nuestras sospechas.

-Si, es como si todos nosotros hubiésemos molestado en el plan de alguien, o que nos odian sin ningún motivo aparente.

-No, debe haber otra razón

-Eso también lo había pensado, ¿pero el que?

-Ni idea-frunciendo el ceño- ¡Arrghh! Esto me cabrea.

-Tranquilízate, cambiemos de tema, debes convencer a Genda de que se nos una al igual que Goenji.

-Genda será fácil, pero de Goenji no será algo nada fácil, después de todo siempre nos ha tenido desconfianza.

_-Tsunami…que ¿haces?-entrando en la cocina_

_-Nada, la comida_

_-Pe…pero…-mirando el desastre_

_-¿eh? Que pasa…-mirando a su pequeño_

_-La cocina esta hecha un desastre_

_-No te preocupes la limpiare mas tarde._

_-Si no lo haces te quitare la tabla de surf-riendo_

_-Eso no tiene nada de guay._

_-Vamos mejor a comer fuera, invitas ¿tu?_

_-Claro, por ti todo-abrazándolo_


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: La misión

POV Fubuki.

Mi vida acabo en el momento en que nuestras manos se despidieron, ese dia me prometistes volver, que me buscarías, que estaríamos de nuevo juntos, ahora se que era un sueño, una pesadilla, jamas volveríamos a estar de nuevo al lado del otro, cuando se produjo ese incendio todo se acabo, tu estabas dentro y yo a salvo del peligro, me reencontré con mis amigos, me apoyaron, me uni en su causa, pensé que yo también podría encontrar paz en mi interior. En esta misión no me espere ver tu rostro, pero…tu…has olvidado el mio, yo no podría ni en mis pesadillas olvidar tus ojos, tu pelo, tu cara. ¿Por qué?, ahora no debo flaquear ante mis sentimientos, seré fuerte, aunque me duela verte, no caeré.

FIN POV Fubuki.

-Movámonos este lugar es peligroso-dijo jadeante el rubio de cabellos largos con un arma en mano.-Comunica de la situación a Kaze y Sakuma

-Vale-obedeció el peliplata-llamando a Kaze a la central-con un micrófono en miniatura de su chaqueta.

-Mierda las líneas defensivas del norte se han vuelto al ataque, no tendremos escapatoria alguna si no subimos por el conducto de ventilación hasta la oficina de operaciones.-hablo Diam.

-Buena idea, vamos Suzu sube tu primero te cubrimos las espaldas-saliendo del escondite disparando a todo enemigo a su paso-venga ahora que la guardia en baja.

-Esta bien voy-corre y da un salto tirando una granada en dirección a sus enemigos-escondeos chicos esto puede hacer mucho daño-llegando a refugiarse en el conducto de ventilación.

-Mierda, mira que sino no llega a avisar, ufff, no quiero ni pensarlo-respirando hondamente-Fubuki has contactado con Kaze.

-Parece ser que las comunicaciones están cortados, estamos solos, debemos avanzar hacia la oficina por otro camino.

-Ese camino esta despejado, avancemos por ahí, yo ire delante, asi vosotros tendréis mas posibilidades de escapar

-Diam eso es arriesgado

-No importa-bajaron con cautela, divisaron a unos hombres correr en dirección contraria, corrieron lo mas rapido posible para alcanzar a su amigo en la sala de control, pero lo que no se esperaron era que un chico alto, de cabellos cremas y de punta, de espaldas les estaba esperando, vestia de negro.

-Mierda, lo que nos faltaba, otro tipo con mala uva-dijo aphrodi.

-Huyamos, si nos ve, estaremos a su merced-dijo con rapidez el joven Fubuki, pero el otro chico volteo para ver a los intrusos que tatnto problemas ocasionaban, su mirada era fria, distante como todo le importara lo minimo posible.

-Por la izquierda tenemos una escapatoria posible-señalando al lugar Diam.

-Ni penseis que escapareis de este lugar vivos-dirigiendose a los chicos que se habian encaminado hacia la izquierda, se quedaron estaticos al oir esas palabras, pero por un segundo, una milisima de segundo a Fubuki se le paso por la cabeza un nombre que susurro en bajo "Goenji...¿eres tu?" esas palabras solo el chico de cabellos cremas alcanzo a escuchar.

-No nos detendras-Diam lanza una bomba de humo hacia Goenji.

-Bastardos-tosiendo a causa del humo provacado, pero ve una sombra, el cual agarra al chico, los demas escapan dejando atras sin saber a un compañero.

-Diam, ¿donde esta Fubuki?-parandose en el camino pero alejados del tipo-no lo veo, no iba contigo

-¿Que? no, iba contigo-ambos corrieron otra vez, sabian que el chico se sabia cuidar a la perfeccion, o eso al menos querian pensar.

Mientras Fubuki, era agarrado de la muñeca con el otro chico con el que se toparon, pero por alguna razon se lo llevo lejos del grupo enemigo, al parecer los agentes de la zona se enteraron de la bomba de humo, pero Goenji se escondio en una cajellon tapandole la boca al chico de ojos plateados.

-¿que aces?-soltandolo del agarre, mirandolo a la cara fijamente

-...-simplemente con contesto desvio su mirada al suelo.

-¿Eres Goenji? ¿verdad?-preguntando esperando una respuesta, una unica respuesta para devolverle la vida, su alma, su amor.

-Como lo sabes-fue lo unico que dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Soy Fubuki, Shirou-Dijo mostrando felicidad en su rostro

-¿Shirou?-alzando la vista al ojos plateados, lo vio, sus ojos entresmecidos, lagrimas bajando en sus mejillas, sus miradas se fusionaron en una sola, y sin pensarlo Goenji lo abrazo de tla manera que el joven Shirou solto lagrimas de alegria, felicidad inmensa.

En la sala de control Suzuno conseguio los datos necesarios, el cual guardo en un USB, faltaba poco, con la ayuda de Kaze por el transmisor averiguaron la contraseña, pero algo no cuadraba, a Suzuno le pillo un chico por detras de la espalda, estatico se quedo por un segundo temia ahora solo se encontro, con gran agilidad saco el arma de su cinturon y lo apunto a la cara, pero tambien era apuntado a la cara, ambos sus miradas cruzaron.

-Suzuno...-dijo el otro chico sin dejar de apuntarlo, pero esos ojos del otro no le engañaban era él, con lentitud bajo el arma, el de su a lado solo seguia apuntando con el arma pero al ver como bajaba el arma lo miro, lo comtemplo.

-¿eh?, Burn...-susurro, queria que fue era-¿Tu? me enviastes la carta con Mido-pregunto directamente

-Si, fui yo, tenia la esperanza de verte, deseaba ver tus ojos, tu pelo-bajando la mirada-Soy un cobarde, me rendi, deje de buscarte, pense que ese dia acabo contigo, pero siempre mi corazon me decia que estabas vivo, nunca le hize caso, ¡soy un imbecil!-dijo con rabia a su persona.

-Puede que seas un idiota, imbecil, capullo, cabron, de lo peor-con la expresion de enfado-incluso eres un maldito cobarde-haciendo sentir mal al otro chico, pero sabia que esas palabras se las merecia-Pero, tu siempres seras mi Burn, mi tulipan-esta ultima frase la dijo en un tono de burla, mofa

-Suzuni...-solamente reacciono abrazarlo protectoramente.-Debeis, escapar del lugar, toma este USB, aqui hay mas informacion-susurrandole al oido y poniendo el USB en el bolsillo-Yo te cubro, y a tus amigos tambien-se llevo al albino hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-Lo as conseguido Suzuno-dijo contento Aphrodi

-Si, gracias a Nagumo-sonriendo felizmente a lo lejos, mirandolo

-Tenemos un problema nose donde esta Fubuki-dijo Diam alarmado

-Estoy aqui-grito corriendo a donde ellos-Gracias por no olvidaros de mi-muy feliz, llevaba un colgante en el cuello, unas iniciales "GxF".

Asi los chicos marcharon en el autocar tenian todo lo necesario para su nueva mision, su venganza pronto empezaria.

En otro lugar de la Organizacion, Nagumo se acerco a Genda para darle la buena noticia del chico del parche, estaba en una sala grande donde el joven de cabellos castaños apoyado en una pared mirando por la ventana contemplaba el cielo vacio.

-Genda-lo llamo-tengo buenas noticias para ti, te sorprenderas-acercandose

-Tienes lo que te pedi-esperando una respuesta con mucha impaciencia

-Por supuesto-sonriendo orgullosamente-Hable con quien directamente lo conoce, sigue siendo un amante de los pinguinos,y tambien lleva un colgante que le has regalado, no te ha olvidado todavia

-Sakuma...-sonrio, el saber que todavia le amaba, que estaba vivo que lo hizo llenarse de felicidad.-¿como lo has sabido?-mirando a su compañero

-Esta en las Alas Negras-contesto

-¿ÉL?-pregunto, no comprendia el porque que se encontraba en una organizacion tan buscada-Nunca le a gustado meterse en lios.

-Segun lo que me dijo Suzuno, se metio junto con otros por la misma razon, averiguar el porque del accidente que fue provocado, tambien es para buscarte, no se creyo que te hayas muerte

-Entonces, yo no me rendire, por él

-Genial, unete a mi, junto con Tsunami en nuestra causa de buscarlos y encontrar al maldito responsable-frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que causa?-apareciendo Goenji a la habitacion-Acaso conces a los Alas Negras-preguntando.

_-Goenji-con voz melosa_

_-DIme mi pequeño-abrazandolo_

_-¿Me quieres?_

_-Lo dudas_

_-No_

_-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse_

_-Pero..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Nada-bajando la mirada triste_

_-Toma-dandole una pulsera con sus iniciales_

_-¿una pulsera?_

_-Tiene nuestros nombres_

_-Goenji x Fubuki por siempre juntos-leyendo_

_-Estare contigo, no te abandorare, te amo_

_-Goenji-con la lagrimas de alegria en los ojos._

_-Fubuki-lo beso dulcemente_

_-Te quiero_

_-Te amo pequeño Shirou._


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: La necesidad

POV Goenji

Tus ojos, es lo único que puedo recordar después del fatídico día en que me adentre a las llamas para poder salvarte pero tanto solo conseguí alejarte de mí, debí quedarme contigo, te amaba tanto, no, te amo seria la expresión correcta. Me uní a esta absurda organización con el propósito de obtener algo, un objetivo que marque mi vida, y como puedes imaginar, soy un maldito extorsionador, un asesino que no tiene pena de nada. Extraño tu taco, tu suave piel, tus hermosos ojos mirándome tanto solo ami, pero ¿Por qué no recuerdo tu rostro?, con el tiempo e intentado no olvidar tus ojos. Esta vez me toca hacer una misión por la ausencia del imbécil de Nagumo, lo extraño es que, lo he salvado y sin remedio aparente le coloque un Colgate que guarde con recelo estos años, simplemente no lo pensé.

FIN POV Goenji.

-Habla Nagumo-dijo serio Goenji

-Y si no quiero-con orgullo

-Maldito-apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño-Habla de una vez si no quieres ir al hospital

-Goenji, queremos que te unas a nosotros-dijo directamente sin rodeos Genda-Tenemos algo que hacer y por lo que veo te incumbe

-No lo creo

-Tonto, sabemos con quién te topaste, ese es Shirou Fubuki-dijo Nagumo apoyado en la pared-pero te necesitamos

-¿Y si me niego?

-Perderás la oportunidad de saber quién te alejo de esa persona

-tsk-musito Goenji sabía que el castaño tenía razón en sus palabras

-Hemos dado en el clavo-mirando a Genda-Buen trabajo

-Lo hare pero no os confiéis demasiado en él-girando en dirección a la salida-Tengo mis propios planes

-Lo sabemos tipo duro-con ironía rodeando los ojos a un lado-Por cierto de esto ninguna palabra a ya sabes quien

-¿EH?-volteando su vista molesta-¿con quién crees que tratas?

-Es una advertencia Goenji-dijo Genda- No queremos que el plan se venga abajo por un descuido sus vidas están en nuestras manos y al igual que las nuestras mismas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-marchándose

-Conseguido, pensé que sería más difícil

-Si el amor está en el camino todo es más fácil.

-Que filosófico sonó eso-burlonamente

En la sede de los Alas Negras, los chicos habían llegado tranquilos sobretodo dos de ellos que directamente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a hundirse en sus pensamientos, sin decir nada sobre el informe de su misión a los demás, de ello se encargaron Diam y Aphrodi.

-¿Qué tal todo?-pregunto Kidou con unos informes en mano

-Todo salió bien, tuvimos altercados pero lo solucionamos

-ajam-escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas-algo que decir Aphrodi

-¿yo? Déjame pensar…-pensando mientras se toca le pelo-asi hay un chico pelirrojo muy raro que nos cortó el paso nada mas

-¿Un chico pelirrojo? No sería Burn- pensó Mido escuchando la conversación.

-"Mierda no puedo contárselo a Mido, él…"-se dijo a si mismo apretando los puños Diam-"No dejare que sufras…"

-¿Pasa algo Diam?-pregunto Fudou sacando de sus pensamientos al chico

-Nada-respondió rápido-Es solo el cansancio, me iré a descansar-retirándose

-Chicos-llamo Kazemaru desde el ordenador-Tenemos una petición de un pez gordo

-Jo otra vez –quejándose Mido

-NO te quejes esta vez será interesante, trata de un asesinato-dijo Sakuma

-Así que iréis Mido, Tachi, Kaze y Fudou-dijo Kidou –Pero ahora vamos a comer fuera por nuestro éxito avisad a los otros

-Nos han pagado bien ¿no?-dijo Aphrodi

-Eso mismo.

En la habitación del peli plateado el chico echado en la cama miraba atentamente el colgante que le acababa de dar Goenji, era extraño, no le recordó del todo, si fuera así, se hubieran ido juntos, ¿Qué te ata quedarse?

-Goenji…-mirando el colgante de plata.-¿Por qué?-con ojos llorosos.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en el mundo de los sueños.

_-Goenji ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Aquí-apareciendo el chico_

_-Oh, pensé que te fuiste_

_-Solo te traje el desayuno a la cama_

_-Gracias-sonrojado, entre las sabanas_

_-No hay de que-besando su frente-Te quiero_

_-Yo no te quiero, yo te amo Goenji-acariciando su mejilla_

_-Descansa, dejo el desayuno_

_-¿Te vas?-levantándose_

_-No, yo y tu hermano hemos destrozado todo_

_-Sois un desastre_

_-Lo sabemos, asi que descansa que yo limpiare todo_

_-Eres un amor de chico-sonriendo._

-Nagumo…ven conmigo…-decía en sueños el albino dormido con un objeto en mano.-No te he olvidado nunca….

El chico albino dormido en su habitación hundido en su mundo soñando los buenos tiempo, el tiempo donde todo estaba bien, había maldad.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: Nueva misión: ¡Protegerlos!

POV Genda

Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, en mis pensamientos estas, tu hermoso ojo anaranjado en mi deseo ver, tus cabellos grisáceo es lo que mas anhelo tocar, sentirte a mi lado, quiero volver al pasado coger tu mano y separarte de mi, fui un iluso, pensé que si tu estabas a salvo nada importaba, me equivoque, tan solo te di problemas, tu otro ojos perdiste por mi incompetencia, ese dia todo en llamas fue envuelto, te puse a salvo junto con otro amigo, yo por tratar salvar a otros te deje ir, tras años estoy aquí, en esta organización, desconozco todo lo que me rodeo, y con gran pesar he tenido que pedir ayuda al arrogante de Nagumo y Tsunami, por ellos te pude localizar, se que estas vivo, eso es una razón de seguir en este podrido mundo vacío de falsedades, verte es mi ilusión.

FIN POV Genda.

-Nagumo, esta por aquí Tsunami

-Si, el desde que se fue anda dando vueltas por estos lugares-caminando por unas calles que estaban en unas condiciones penosas.

-Tsk-fue lo único que dijo Goenji siguiéndoles

-Sois unos amargados chicos-saltando desde el tejado un chico pelo rosa con gafas de bucear en la cabeza y de ojos negros.

-Callate, dinos lo que sabes-directo al grano Genda

-Chicos calma, veréis tenemos un problema-ahora serio

-¿Qué?-pregunto desanimado Goenji

-Hay un tipo con mucho dinero el cual se a quedado sin heredero y bueno…a contratado a los Alas Negras con la intención de averiguar quien fue

-Eso en que nos incumbe, no veo el problema-dijo Nagumo seguro de la capacidad de los chicos

-El problema esta en que es una trampa, echa por la organización

-¿Cómo?-dijo Genda

-No me lo creo

-Es verdad, no sabeis lo que me costo averiguarlo

-Con que intención-se apresuró a decir Goenji

-Parece ser que uno de los chicos tiene un objeto de valor, creo que uno de los cuales formábamos el grupo "Las sombras" los quiere recuperar

-Nuestro grupo lo rompimos el mismo dia en que te fuiste-dijo Genda

-¿Quién puede tener tal objeto?

-Goenji, Genda no lo se, el grupo lo disolvimos, eso si, pero parece ser que dentro de la organización hay algo mas

-Dime Tsunami, tienes información de como es el objeto

-Claro, a ver dejadme que piense, es un colgante de un rubí incrustado con la inicial K y con diamantes alrededor, el collar es de oro blanco, pero esta pintado en color dorado el contorno.

-Esa descripción-pensando Nagumo

-Ocurre algo Nagumo-dijo Genda mirando

-El collar ya se quien lo lleva

-¿Quién?-pregunto Goenji nervioso

-El chico que siempre va con Mido

-Ni idea no lo conozco-encogiéndose de hombros Goenji

-Mierda no me acuerdo del nombre-con rabia Nagumo

-Nagumo y Goenji, necesito que vayáis a la mansión del hombre yo con Genda cubriremos las entradas y salidas

-De acuerdo, a toda costa debemos proteger al chico que tiene el cabello azul y muy largo.

-Y ante todo descubrir quien de los que formábamos el grupo anda detrás del colgante

-Todo es tan raro pero me parece bien-opino Goenji

-Sobre la vigilancia…

-Genda sobre eso ya me encargué, no os preocupéis

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron trazando un plan para cubrir las espaldas de las Alas Negras, no dejarían caer otra vez sus vidas.

En un restaurante se encontraban los chicos comiendo tranquilos, todos reunidos, algunos tenían sus pensamientos en otro lugar o otros simplemente no se encontraban psicológicamente.

-devuélvemelo Mido-dijo enfadado por haberle robado la gamba Kaze

-Tengo hambre

-Pues pide más!

-Callaros panda de ukes-dijo Fudou

-madre mía que chicos-tocándose la frente Kidou

-¿Diam estas bien?-pregunto Aphrodi

-Si solo pensaba…

-En que?

-En nada no te preocupes-sonando nervioso

-Diam…confía en mi

-Aphrodi no es nada de verdad

-Dejen de hablar cotorras-dijo Suzuno robando comida

-Mi comida- se quejaba Sakuma

-Kaze-llamo Fubuki

-Si

-¿amas a alguien?-saco el tema

-¿yo?

-Es verdad, Kaze nunca hablas de amor-dijo Kidou

-Vereis…

-Eres siempre tan entusiasta-con estrellitas en los ojos Sakuma

-Ejem…

-Nos das animos-dijo Aphrodi

-Chicos…

-Kaze habla!-ordeno Mido

-No se-soltó por fin

-¿no lo sabes?-dijo Suzuno

-No

-Dejadle seguro encontrara alguien-saliendo en su ayuda Fudou

-Si, gracias-comiendo

Esa noche fue muy pesada para algunos ya que molestaron a Kaze, y Mido sufrio un empache de helado con gamabas, mala combinación, en la habitación del chico de parche se miraba al espejo con tristeza

-Mis ojos…..seguro ya no te gustaran….-sollozando

_-Sakuma_

_-Genda_

_-Sakuma, toma esto-dandole un objeto en mano_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-un regalo_

_-otra mas!_

_-si-sonriendo_

_-Gracias_

_-guau son unas entradas para el parque de atracciones_

_-Iremos esta noche, habrá un función_

_-Bien, ¿jugaremos a todo?_

_-Sera montarnos en las atracciones_

_-Es lo mismo_

_-Jajaja vale-abrazándolo_


End file.
